With the explosive increase in use of cellular radio telephones, for example, many situations have arisen where a mobile phone user wishes to converse with a distant party, yet is inhibited from so doing by the need to maintain silence at the location at which the phone is being used. Typical examples of such locations are theaters, concerts, places of worship, lectures, or when the user is participating in an important meeting.
Switching off a cellular telephone can be particularly problematic for users expecting important incoming calls etc. It is often not feasible for user to leave the room or hall at the time such a call is expected or received. Moreover a person leaving to go outside will in many instances cause almost as much of a disturbance as accepting the call.
It would be highly advantageous to have a system that can effectively enable a user of a communication device to transmit voice data without speaking into the device.